WCS FC
by Base WCS FC
Summary: Todo comenzó con un reto, una apuesta. Un torneo al que inscribirse. Pero a medida que el equipo fue creciendo, se fue haciendo evidente que las cosas no eran tal y como parecían. En absoluto.


**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia WCS FC, un crossover (tal y cómo se puede ver ;) ) de Pokémon e Inazuma Eleven. Está escrito por dos autoras que os deseamos que disfruteis de su lectura tanto como nosotras de su creación. ¡Va el primer capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: No nos pertenecen ni el universo Pokémon ni el universo Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

La Umbreon caminaba mirando al suelo como si la acera agrietada fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su mente estaba muy lejos, en el viejo descampado convertido en campo de fútbol apañado. Ansiaba sentir de nuevo el balón contra sus patas y la sangre resonando en sus orejas con cada latido del corazón. Añoraba desde hacía horas el fútbol como si hiciese años que no jugaba. Pero en sólo unas horas, si todo iba bien, su hermana y ella irían a "pasear" al descampado.

No se dio cuenta de que su hermana paraba en seco hasta que chocó con ella.

—¡Eh!—protestó, pero una mirada fugaz de Nayath le hizo callar. La Umbreon dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el objeto de la atención de su gemela.

Su hermana, Umbreon como ella, tan sólo se distinguía de Runë en dos aspectos fundamentales. Cualquiera que hubiera llegado a conocerla sabría que detrás de esa muralla de seriedad y frío rechazo se escondía una Nayath afable y serena, pero para llegar a ella había que atravesar dicha muralla. Hasta entonces se podían contar con los dedos de una mano los Pokémon que lo habían logrado, incluida Runë, y todo debido a la segunda diferencia. Nayath era una Umbreon variocolor: los anillos amarillos que destacaban en la piel de Runë eran en su caso de un profundo y brillante azul, el negro de su pelaje era más claro, más gris, y sus ojos relucían de dorado frente a la mirada escarlata de su gemela. Esto y las burlas que conllevaba habían condicionado mucho al desarrollo de su personalidad, hasta terminar ocultándose tras su muralla.

Nayath estaba observando con atención el Tablón de Anuncios que se alzaba en la plaza. Normalmente Runë lo ignoraba, porque la mayoría de los carteles no eran nada mínimamente interesante, así que se dispuso a pensar en un tema más importante: ¿cuándo había terminado la acera y empezado el pavimento? No lo recordaba…

—¡Ru! —le llamó la atención Nayath. Runë se volvió de mala gana hacia ella sin haber resuelto el misterio de la acera desaparecida.

—¿Qué? Vamos a llegar tarde a casa…—empezó, pero la mirada de Nayath le hizo callar y soltar un resoplido.

—Préstame atención un momento, Ru—pidió Nayath, y señaló el Tablón con la cabeza. Runë hizo un esfuerzo para buscar algo interesante en el panel, y vaya si lo encontró.

Un gran cartel amarillo ocupaba gran parte del panel de mensajes, y lo primero que llamó la atención de Runë fue el balón de fútbol que coronaba el anuncio, de un dorado brillante que casi hizo que la Umbreon quisiera tocarlo. Lo segundo, "Torneo de fútbol juvenil", debajo del balón. Dio un par de pasos para situarse junto a su hermana y miró hacia ella.

—¿No estarás pensando en apuntarnos? No tenemos equipo…

—Normalmente tú eres la optimista—comenta, ladeando la cabeza.

Por un momento, Runë se imaginó ganando el torneo junto a Nayath –por separado le resultaba impensable–, y la pequeña gran parte de su cerebro que se dedicaba a contradecir la lógica soñó con ello.

Resonaron pasos en el pavimento, y no eran pisadas suaves como las suyas, sino las de un Pokémon más grande y pesado, sin patas almohadilladas. Entornó los ojos y miró a Nayath, que también lo había reconocido.

La variocolor se volvió hacia el sonido, que provenía de un Fraxure que conocían muy bien, acompañado por dos de sus amigos.

—Hadiom —dijo Nayath, y Runë admiró una vez más su capacidad de mantener la calma en esas situaciones. Preparó mentalmente su arsenal de frases-ingeniosas-para-dejar-mal-a-la-gente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Fraxure, que había dedicado los últimos quince años a acosar a Nayath –y por extensión, a su gemela–por todos los medios posibles, esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—Venimos a apuntar nuestro equipo al torneo—ensanchó la sonrisa —. Un equipo de verdad que juegue al fútbol de verdad.

Varias posibles respuestas cruzaron la mente de Runë, pero aguardó a la respuesta de Nayath. La variocolor no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero cuando habló, su voz fue clara y directa.

—Es una pena que eso creas—dijo —, puesto que vamos a echaros de la clasificación de una patada, ¿lo sabías?

Su interlocutor se quedó aún más pasmado que la propia Runë, que dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su hermana.

—No me hagas reír—resopló el Fraxure—. ¿Vosotras y quién más, descolorida?

—¿Sabes que ese chiste dejó de tener sentido cuando evolucioné? —replicó, mordaz, y esta vez no esperó respuesta, sino que se encaminó directamente a la calle que partía de la plaza, seguida de cerca por Runë, que aguardó hasta perder de vista al adolescente antes de dirigirse a Nayath.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó—Nay, te conozco desde que eras una Eevee plateada y nunca habías hecho una estupidez así. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Vuelve a ser tú, ¿quieres? Me agobias con ese mal humor—dijo ella con calma. Estaban ya frente a la puerta de su casa cuando respondió a la segunda pregunta—. Ahora, hermanita, formaremos un equipo, entraremos en ese torneo y patearemos unos cuantos traseros.

—Me gusta el plan—asintió—. Pero a ver qué piensan mamá y papá.

El comentario consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Nayath.

—No les hará mucha gracia.

—No mucha—sonrió.

—Supongo que no pasará nada si no lo saben.

—Supongo que no—la sonrisa de Runë se ensanchó, y sus ojos rojizos centellearon de emoción contenida. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su hermana y empujó la puerta, que se abrió suavemente.

Durante la comida Nayath no pudo dejar de pensar en el anuncio, en la dorada pelotita pintada que simbolizaba lo que había pasado de ser el mero atisbo de un sueño a una jugada arriesgada que podía aclarar al fin muchas cosas. No sabía si había mordido más de lo que podía tragar y que quizás no lo descubriría hasta que la realidad fuera a estampársele en el hocico… pero había sido su oportunidad. Nunca el destino le había llamado a la puerta como esa vez y confiaba en haber acertado.  
Desde cría Hadiom la había estado acosando y humillando, arrastrando a Runë tras ella. Gracias a él había pasado de valorar su color a aborrecerlo, a desear ser simplemente una más y no darle razones a nadie para que se mofara. Pero su hermana jamás la había abandonado, siempre se habían mantenido juntas y eso dudaba que se lo pudiera compensar por muchos años que pasaran.  
Fue en uno de esos oscuros días, harta de huir de Hadiom pero incapaz de vencerlo, cuando descubrió el futbol. Lo vio en la tele y de inmediato supo que quería intentarlo, que eso de golpear una pelota podía ser entretenido.  
Fue casualidad o un ardid del destino que a la mañana siguiente, paseando por zonas alejadas, encontraran un viejo descampado lleno de basura pero de dimensiones perfectas para lo que se proponían. En una semana lo tuvieron adecentado (o al menos con los trastos lo bastante apilados para poder moverse con soltura) y poco a poco una ligera esperanza se encendía en el corazón de Nayath, un suspiro de emoción que veía reflejado en los ojos de su hermana cada vez que dos miradas tan dispares y a la vez tan iguales se cruzaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la umbreon varicolor demostraba ese entusiasmo que había tenido antes de que los problemas con Hadiom comenzaran.  
Más adelante había transmitido ese entusiasmo al futbol, no solo jugando sino informándose en la medida de lo posible por todos los medios a su alcance. Al fin Nayath había encontrado algo que se le daba bien y que encima podía disfrutar con su hermana. Ni siquiera los encontronazos con Hadiom podían ahora apagar esa luz en sus ojos.  
Y había sido esa mañana cuando por fin Nayath había hallado la oportunidad de poner las cosas en su sitio y en su propio terreno. Ahora, sin embargo, les hacía falta un equipo.  
-Un anuncio. Pongamos un anuncio. -Le había soltado a su hermana mientras caminaban (más bien trotaban) hacia su campo improvisado. Runë la había mirado con sorpresa y cautela, para finalmente pensárselo y asentir.  
-Quizás así hallemos a alguien.  
Nayath se encogió de hombros. -No perdemos nada.  
Y así, a la mañana siguiente, había un nuevo anuncio en el tablón. Y en las dos hermanas una esperanza que condicionaría si no el resto, al menos una gran parte de sus vidas.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews, please :D**


End file.
